Uptown Girl: Capitulo 3: La princesa del reino Condor
by Peter Azahel
Summary: Despues de la cita, Ela parece estar dentro de un mundo color de rosa, pero a la vez incierto, pues no sabe que rumbo tomara su relacion con James. Y para colmo, una reunion en casa de sus padres, y un encuentro con alguien de su pasado puede empeorar las cosas.


**CAPITULO III:** LA PRINCESA DEL REINO CÓNDOR

-No lo puedo creer – dice Anne con los ojos y boca abierta.

-Pues creerlo, fue así como paso.

-No sabia que eras de las que besan en la primera cita – dice Anne y toma un sorbo de su expreso de _Starbucks_.

-Creo que yo tampoco – digo pensativa – Es solo que, me deje llevar por el momento.

-Y… ¿Qué tanto te dejaste llevar? – dice Anne y alza una ceja.

-Oh no, no, no, no, simplemente nos besamos y corrimos lo mas rápido posible hasta el estacionamiento donde estaba su coche, me trajo a casa y ya.

-Esa es mi chica.

Y chocamos las manos. Mi predicción fue cien por ciento cierta. Anne siempre cumple lo que dice, así que anoche, después de llegar a casa, puse mi reloj despertador a las siete AM. Hoy por la mañana, veinte minutos después de que sonó la alarma, escuche a alguien tocar la puerta desesperadamente. ¡Voila! Era ella. Con dos expresos de _Starbucks_ y sándwiches de _Subway_.

-Me tome la libertad de traer el desayuno.

-Y te lo agradezco. Mmmm, este si que es un verdadero sándwich – digo saboreando la comida con orgullo.

-No es nada. Pero dime, después de la cita y el beso, son ahora….

-¿Novios? No, no lo somos.

-¿Y entonces?

-Pues, nos besamos si, pero eso no nos convierte automáticamente en pareja. Aun necesitamos conocernos más.

-Quiero conocerlo. Por todo lo que me contaste, ha de ser un gran chico.

-Lo es. Te agradaría – y doy una mordida al sándwich – Por cierto, ¿Qué dices tu? ¿Existe alguien especial que llame tu atención?

- Por supuesto – dice Anne poniéndose seria.

-¿De verdad? ¿Quién? – digo incrédula.

-Dave, el conserje del centro comunitario. Tiene un sex appeal que me vuelve loca. Esa nariz chata, su calvicie, los kilos de más y la forma en que trapea el piso me estremecen. Lo amo. Totalmente. – dice riendo.

-¡Anne! No se vale, yo creí que hablabas en serio. Ya me había emocionado.

-Lo se, se veía en tu cara.

-¿De verdad no te gusta nadie? ¿No tienes ganas de enamorarte o tener un novio?

-Hey, tranquila pequeña cupido. No quieras empezar a tirar tus flechas de amor sobre mí. Aunque seré honesta. He salido con muchos chicos y no he dedicado tiempo a mi misma. En este momento, mi único amor es mi trabajo y mi vida. Me encanta salir con mis amigos, visitar a mi familia, disfrutar mi tiempo a solas y hacer lo que quiera. Así soy feliz. ¿Eso no tiene nada de malo o si?

-Por supuesto que no, al contrario, me agrada tu forma de pensar.

-Gracias. En realidad, no me preocupo por esas cosas. Si conozco a alguien que bien, y si no, no importa. No es algo que me quite el sueño. No soy como tú, una fanática del amor – dice riendo.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo – digo riendo – Aun así, no olvido mi propia regla.

-No ilusionarte. No aun – dice Anne.

-Exacto. Seguiré actuando normal y ya veremos que pasa.

-Que pase lo mejor.

-Que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

-Salud. Por cierto, ¿Qué planes tienes para mañana? Un amigo tendrá una exposición de arte en el _Soho_, ¿Quieres ir?

-Me encantaría. Pero tengo que ir a una reunión familiar. Que va, ni siquiera es una reunión familiar, solo mi padre y varios de sus amigos hablando de operaciones quirúrgicas y lo estresante que es el ambiente laboral.

-Pues no vayas.

-¡Eso quisiera! Pero mi mama…me chantajeo – digo cruzando los brazos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por que?

-Pues, digamos que este mes me excedí un poquito con la tarjeta de crédito, pero es que, el clima cambio de pronto y yo no tenia impermeable ni botas para la lluvia así que…

-No puedes exceder una tarjeta de crédito al comprar un impermeable y un par de botas Ela, a menos que…. No, no me digas que tu…

-Si. Lo admito, soy culpable. – digo cubriéndome la cara con las manos.

-¿Qué marca? – dice Anne de forma seria.

-¿Qué?

-¿Dime de que marca compraste esta vez?

-Bur…rry

-¿Qué? No te escucho.

-Burb..rry

-¡Ela!

-¡Burberry ok!

-¿Estas loca? ¡Todo en esa tienda es excesivamente caro!

-Lo se, lo se, es que entre a la tienda un día, me gustaron mucho y no pude evitar comprar todo.

-Si pudiste evitarlo, pero no quisiste, es algo muy distinto Ela.

-Ya ni me digas

-Si lo diré. Y las cosas serán más o menos así. Yo estaré pasándome de lo lindo en la exposición de arte, tomando martinis, conociendo gente interesante mientras que tu, a causa de tu falta de conciencia, estarás como castigo en casa de tus padres escuchando "Historias sangrientas del quirófano" volumen uno, dos, tres, cuatro…

-¡La vida es injusta!

Al día siguiente, estoy en un taxi camino a la casa de mis padres, en las afueras de Nueva York. Es extraño decir la casa de mis padres y no mi casa o mi antigua casa. Reviso mi celular y veo el último mensaje que James me envió hace unos minutos.

"_Probablemente vayas en camino a la casa de tus padres. Yo ya estoy en la mía. Todos estamos bien, gracias por preguntar. Que tengas una excelente tarde Ela"._

Estuvimos conversando por teléfono ayer por la noche, le dije que tendría una parrillada familiar y el me comento que estaría también hoy en casa de sus padres. Aparentemente, suelen convivir y estar todos juntos los domingos. Es algo así como una tradición para ellos. A pesar de que vengo contra mi voluntad, estoy feliz. Miro por la ventana y me doy cuenta de que el día es perfecto para una parrillada en el jardín, el cielo esta azul, despejado y el sol brilla a más no poder. Por eso decidí ponerme un vestido de tirantes color naranja con volados de _Carolina Herrera_, un cardigan blanco de _DKNY_ y mis nuevas zapatillas beige de _Candyland_.

Bajo del auto y mientras el taxi amarillo da una vuelta en u y se pierde en la distancia, miro por la reja mi casa. Aquí es donde yo vivía. Han pasado algunos meses y aun sigue igual desde la ultima vez en que salí de aquí con mis maletas. Toco el timbre y una voz responde.

-¿Diga?

-Hola, ya llegue.

-¿Quien llego? ¿Quien eres?

-Amm pues, yo, Ela.

-¿Ela? ¿Cuál Ela? Mire, si usted es de esas vendedoras que…

-No, no, Brita, Ela es mi hija, ¿Recuerdas? Hola cariño que bueno que llegaste.

-Hola mama, ¿Nuevo personal de servicio?

-Si, disculpa la molestia. Ahora mismo abro la reja.

-Oh no, si quieres déjame aquí en el sol mientras seguimos conversando.

Oigo un ¡Clic! y la reja se abre, entro y camino por el sendero de piedra, el cual se ve rodeado por un verde y húmedo césped, árboles, la enorme fuente en la que me gustaba jugar de niña, los autos de mis padres hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Subo los escalones y toco el timbre otra vez, con la esperanza de que no me dejen afuera de nuevo. Mi madre abre la puerta.

-¡Ela! Hola cariño ¿Como estas? – dice mi madre envolviéndome en un abrazo.

-Muy bien, gracias mama ¿Y tu? – respondo mientras inhalo el aroma de _Chanel no. 5_, su perfume favorito desde hace ya algunos años.

-Excelente. Me alegra que hayas venido – dice con tono de sorpresa – Te ves preciosa Ela, ¿Cuándo te has comprado todo esto?

-Un mes aproximadamente – digo segura de mi misma.

Pero la verdad es que lo compre hace dos semanas.

-Me encanta.

-Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien mama.

-Oh bueno, son los beneficios que otorga el practicar yoga.

-¿Yoga? ¿Y desde cuando haces eso?

-Hace poco y la verdad es que estoy fascinada. De hecho, estoy pensando en hacer que tu padre practique la meditación. Le vendría muy bien.

-Bueno, ya sabes como es papa. No le agradan mucho esas cosas. Aunque, si lo que quieres es que se relaje, vayan juntos de vacaciones al mar.

-No es mala idea cariño. Se lo comentare algún día. Ven, tu padre y todo el mundo están en el jardín.

-Vaya, no sabia que todo el mundo cabía en nuestro jardín – digo.

Caminamos por un largo corredor, doblamos a la izquierda hasta llegar a la enorme puerta de vidrio que da al jardín. Salgo afuera y veo que es un pequeño bullicio de gente. Varias mesas, como cinco o seis, están dispersas por el área verde junto a la piscina. Todas decoradas con manteles, flores y sillas blancas, que se ven protegidas del sol por una enorme carpa. Realmente pusieron empeño en esto. Veo personas a las que no conozco, pero puedo distinguir algunas caras familiares entre ellas.

-¿El señor Wallace? – digo sorprendida. ¿Que hace aquí mi jefe?

-Bueno Ela, es amigo de tu padre, ¿Como no podría invitarlo?

-Lo se, pero es suficiente verlo toda la semana en la oficina. Además, es raro verlo fuera de ella, y justamente aquí.

-¡Ela!

Fijo la vista hacia las mesas y veo a mi padre acercándose a mí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Ela! Que alegría verte mi princesa – dice papa abrazándome - Cuando tu madre dijo que vendrías creí que era broma.

-¿Broma? ¿Por qué papa? – pregunto curiosa.

-Bueno, tienes muchas ocupaciones últimamente, yo entendería.

Rayos, ahora si me siento mal. Mi papa realmente tenia ganas de verme mientras yo no quería saber nada de este evento. Tengo que hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Papa, ocupada o no, siempre tendré tiempo para verlos a ti y a mama. Los amo a ambos.

- Y nosotros a ti princesa – dice el sonriendo.

-Por cierto, mama me dijo que hoy ibas a hacer magia con la parrilla nueva que compraste. Así que estoy ansiosa por saber cual fue el resultado.

-Oh bueno, respecto a eso, no logre hacerlo del todo bien - dice mientras ve a los meseros entrar y salir de la cocina.

-No te preocupes papa, hiciste el intento y eso es bueno, estoy orgullosa de ti – digo mientras le doy otro abrazo.

-Gracias cariño, ven, vamos para presentarte con mis colegas – dice papa tomándome del brazo. – Todo el mundo esta preguntando por ti.

Caminamos hasta la mesa principal donde ya están varias personas sentadas, entre ellas mi jefe, el señor Wallace.

-Ajam, damas y caballeros ha llegado mi hija Ela.

Escucho a las personas responder al unísono cosas como "Hola Ela", "Buenas tardes señorita" "Que gusto verte" y yo solo me limito a responderles:

-Hola, buenas tardes.

-Ela, que curioso vernos fuera del trabajo ¿No crees? – dice el señor Wallace.

-Si, lo es.

-Y menos mal que estas aquí. Tu padre estaba a punto de sermonearme sobre la cantidad de trabajo que te impongo en el centro comunitario – dice riendo.

-Oh no, al contrario. Me alegra mucho que me haya dado la oportunidad señor Wallace. Me gusta mucho lo que hago.

-Te lo dije George, tienes una hija muy trabajadora – dice el señor Wallace riendo.

-Déjame decirte Ela – dice de pronto un hombre al que no reconozco - tu padre ha estado hablando mucho sobre ti.

-Si, dentro y fuera del trabajo – dice otro.

-Nadie le para la boca – dice un tercero y todos en la mesa ríen.

-Bueno, bueno, es mi única hija, es mi princesa, y estoy muy orgulloso de ella.

-Te entiendo totalmente George – dice de pronto una señora – Una chica tan joven, linda, viviendo en una enorme ciudad por su cuenta y con un empleo respetable. Bravo Ela.

-Muchas gracias señora.

Mas tarde, todos en la mesa están comiendo, bebiendo de sus copas de champagne, riendo y conversando. Yo por mi parte, me encuentro muy tranquila hablando con mis padres de todo lo que ha sucedido últimamente. Me siento muy feliz de haber venido. En cierta forma, lo necesitaba. Además, la comida esta deliciosa.

-¿Quieres un poco mas Ela? – dice mi madre.

-¿Qué? Ah no, gracias mama. Aunque debo decir que los platillos son exquisitos.

-Ela, espero estés alimentándote adecuadamente en Nueva York.

-Por supuesto mama. Es solo que, extrañaba la comida de casa.

-Algo así me imaginaba. Sabes que puedes venir a visitarnos cuando quieras. Es tu hogar. A pesar de que no vivas aquí, siempre lo será.

-Gracias mama. Ahora vuelvo iré por mas canapés.

Me levanto de la mesa y me dirijo hacia la cocina cuando me detengo. Alguien viene saliendo al jardín por la puerta de vidrio. Casi quiero vomitar. No puedo creerlo. ¡Que rayos hace ella aquí! Quiero darme la media vuelta y huir, pero veo que es demasiado tarde.

-¡Hola Ela!

- Jackie, hola ¿Cómo estas? – digo acercándome a ella y saludándola con un beso en la mejilla pero ella ni siquiera se acerca a la mía y solo finge hacerlo.

-Oh perfecta, como siempre – dice de forma altanera – Y por supuesto que tú igual, ¡mírate! adoro tus zapatillas, son tan… de la temporada pasada. Pero no te sientas mal Ela, ya sabes que lo retro esta siempre de moda.

¿De la temporada pasada? Claro, solamente Jackie diría algo como eso. Cuando estudiamos juntas en la universidad me odiaba. Y se que aun lo hace. Aunque en realidad no se exactamente el porque. De alguna forma u otra, sentía que ambas competíamos siempre por un premio que no existía. Ambas éramos buenas estudiantes y recuerdo que, en una ocasión, cuando le pregunte si podía unirme a su grupo de trabajo me respondió con un "No" seco y grosero. Decidí ignorarla a partir de ese momento, pero las cosas empeoraron cuando salí con un chico que después me entere que a ella le gustaba. Y se pusieron horribles cuando me pidieron ser presidenta del comité estudiantil universitario y posteriormente, cuando la clase me eligió como capitana del equipo de conocimientos que concursaba a nivel estatal. No volví a verla después de la universidad afortunadamente. Hasta ahora. Lo ultimo que supe de ella fue que salía con el hijo de un empresario y que tenia un empleo maravilloso del cual presumía con quien fuese que tuviera en frente. Aunque la realidad es que, se descubrió en poco tiempo que su padre le compro la plaza para el empleo.

-Igual que tu vestido Jackie - respondo defendiéndome – Juraría que lo vi en la _Vogue_ de septiembre del año pasado. ¿Quien lo llevaba puesto? Ah si, _Angelina Jolie_, pero lastima, si ella no pudo lucirlo, me pregunto ¿Quién podría hacerlo entonces? – digo en el tono mas sarcástico posible.

Su sonrisa se convierte de pronto en una expresión fría y de odio. Parece notar que ha perdido en su propio juego de ofensas sarcásticas, y sin decir una sola palabra, se aleja de mí y camina hacia una de las mesas. La principal, donde están mis padres. Claro, ahora reconozco al que es su padre. Que horror.

Una hora y media después, el sol ha sido cubierto por unas cuantas nubes y el clima comienza a cambiar. Se percibe una brisa fresca de aire y las personas comienzan a cambiar sus platos de comida por puros y copas de champagne, acompañadas de fresas con chocolate. Me siento sumergida dentro de un mundo bizarro de conversaciones extrañas y ahora, como adición, no soporto ver a Jackie en nuestra misma mesa. Es toda una aduladora, cada vez que mi padre, el suyo o algunos de sus amigos dicen una broma, ríe como idiota sin siquiera entender el chiste y hace repetidas afirmaciones seguidas de los comentarios. Creo que ni siquiera esta de acuerdo con la mayoría de las cosas de las que están hablando. Mi celular suena dentro de mi bolsa, lo saco y veo que tengo un mensaje nuevo. Perfecto, una excusa para levantarme de la mesa y alejarme por un momento de aquí.

-Disculpen, volveré en un instante.

-¿A donde vas Ela? – pregunta mi madre.

-Tengo que contestar un mensaje.

-¿Y de quien es? – pregunta mi padre.

Y sin tiempo de contestar, un hombre dice:

-¿De quien crees George? De un chico, te lo aseguro.

Todos ríen.

-Seguramente – dice una mujer que al parecer lleva varias copas de champagne bebidas – Después de todo, no puedes culparla Carol. Tu hija heredo excelentes genes. Es muy hermosa.

-Exacto – dice de pronto el padre de Jackie – No te sorprenda si un día de estos Ela los sorprende a ambos con un enorme anillo de compromiso.

-Oh no señor, aun falta mucho tiempo para eso – digo – Disculpen y sigan disfrutando.

Me levanto de la silla y comienzo a caminar de prisa por el pasto del jardín, cruzo la puerta de vidrio y entro a la cocina. Me saluda Brita, la nueva ayudante de limpieza.

-¿Se le ofrece algo señorita?

-No, estoy bien gracias. Y no me diga señorita, solo Ela, así esta bien.

-Como usted guste señorita, digo, Ela.

Miro la pantalla de mi celular y descubro que el mensaje es de James. Me sorprende, honestamente creí que seria de Anne, enviándome alguna foto o presumiendo de lo maravilloso que se la esta pasando en la exposición de arte. Abro el mensaje y leo.

_Hola Ela, ¿Qué tal la tarde? ¿Ya estas en casa? Quería saber si quieres quedar para comer conmigo en esta semana. Respóndeme en cuanto puedas preciosa_

Me dijo preciosa. ¡Que tierno! No puedo evitar sonreír. Tengo que contestarle ahora mismo.

-No puedes evitar por un segundo ser el centro de atención ¿Verdad?

-Jackie. ¿De que estas hablando?

-Hazte la que no sabes. La escenita de aya afuera, todos en la mesa hablando maravillas de ti. Me tiene harta.

-Honestamente a mi también me tiene harta. – digo molesta – Solo se que desde que te conozco, has dedicado tu tiempo a portarte mal conmigo

-¿Portarme mal contigo? No Ela, yo diría más bien, a odiarte.

-¿En serio? Si no me lo dices ahora, no me hubiera dado cuenta en años pasados. ¿Por qué Jackie?

-¡Porque si Ela! No es justo que todo el mundo te vea a ti como una santa, un modelo perfecto a seguir cuando tú y yo sabemos que no es así. Tú has hecho cosas muy malas también. Cosas que, si se enteraran algunas personas, cambiarían de opinión sobre quien eres.

-Oye, no quieras cruzar la raya conmigo Jackie.

-¡Porque demonios sigues pretendiendo Ela! ¡Deja de actuar como tonta!

-¿Cómo tonta? Pues no se Jackie, si no lo sabias, el ser "tonta" como tu dices, me dio el puesto de trabajo que ahora tengo, me lo gane por cuenta propia, y a diferencia tuya, no me lo compro mi padre.

-Hija de pe…

-Hey, ten cuidado con lo que dices, porque si no te has dado cuenta estas en MI casa. Además, ¿Sabes que le pasa a la seda cuando se moja?

-¿Que?

Y sin darle tiempo para responder, tomo una copa de champagne llena y se le aviento de lleno en el vestido.

-¡Idiota! ¡Esto es carísimo! ¡Se va a arruinar!

-Si claro, ya podrás comprarte otro vestido como este en las rebajas de _Saks Fifth Avenue_ Jackie, ahora, creo que no tienes nada más que hacer aquí así que yo considero que deberías irte.

-Tu no me…

-¡Que se vaya! – dice de pronto Brita amenazándola con la escoba en alto.

Jackie comienza a caminar hacia la puerta principal seguida por Brita, con la escoba aun en lo alto y por mí.

-¡Agh! Te juro Ela, llegara el día en que me tengas que pagar esta, y ese día, te vas a arrepentir. Ya veras princesita.

-Bye – digo cerrando la puerta en su cara – Bien hecho Brita. Me has ayudado bastante con esa arpía. Gracias.

-De nada Ela.

Siento la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo. ¡No puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer! Se que estuvo mal, pero no puedo evitar sentir satisfacción. Después de todo, se lo tenía bien merecido. Debí ponerla en su lugar hace mucho tiempo. Nunca olvidare su rostro al ver su vestido empapado de champagne.

-Ela, que bueno que te encuentro, quería hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

-Señor Wallace, si, amm, dígame. ¿De que se trata?

Ay no, espero no haya presenciado la escena.

-Bueno, has estado trabajando en el centro comunitario algo de tiempo ya y lo creas o no, he estado observando todos tus movimientos, tu forma de trabajo, tus capacidades y la forma en que te desenvuelves con las personas.

Uff, es sobre otra cosa. Bien. Puedo respirar tranquilamente.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y que le parece? Por favor, sea honesto conmigo.

-Totalmente. Y la verdad, es que estoy fascinado con tu trabajo, tienes un don Ela, sabes como llegar al corazón de las personas y transmitir confianza. Por eso, he decidido hacer algo contigo.

-¿Y que es?

-A partir de ahora, aumentare tu número de pacientes al día.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, después de todo, estas preparada para ello.

-¡Fantástico! Muchas gracias señor Wallace.

-De nada, aunque debes estar consciente de que estarás mas ocupada durante el día y tendrás menos tiempo para tus actividades sociales.

-No se preocupe señor, comprendo la responsabilidad del trabajo. Gracias por su confianza y la oportunidad de aprender más y tener experiencia.

-¡Lo sabia! – dice el señor Wallace sonriendo – Tengo un excelente equipo de trabajo. Por cierto, recuerda poner en tu escritorio un tarro con paletas de caramelo.

-¿Caramelos? ¿Para que?

-Para tus nuevos pacientes. Los niños aman los caramelos. Así se abrirán más contigo.

-¿Niños? ¿V-voy a trabajar con niños?

-¡Si! ¿No es maravilloso? De repente me vino la idea, recordé que durante tus practicas profesionales estuviste trabajando con niños, además, tu asistencia al curso de trabajo con niños y adolescentes posterior a tu graduación me hizo darme cuenta de que estas totalmente preparada.

-Si, claro. Por supuesto, estoy preparada – digo sonriendo.

-Perfecto, comienzas esta semana. Durante el transcurso de ella te diré los detalles y archivos que necesitas revisar. Ahora me retiro, ya me he despedido de tus padres. Nos vemos mañana Ela.

-Si, hasta mañana señor Wallace.

Mi jefe camina hacia la puerta principal y desaparece detrás de ella. De pronto me siento mal, muy mal. Y no tiene que ver con la comida. De hecho, parece que no hubiese comido nada. Siento un enorme hueco en el estomago. La adrenalina, satisfacción y alegría que sentía minutos atrás han sido suplantadas por nuevas emociones. Y no son agradables. Miedo, desesperación, ansiedad e incertidumbre. En mi cabeza, algunas palabras van apareciendo, danzando de un lado a otro, como voces que me llaman al oído de manera amenazante.

_Mentirosa…_

_Jackie sabe, por eso lo hiciste…_

_Eres una mentirosa…_


End file.
